Oh Hathaway
by Arthur-'Boo'-Radley-Lover
Summary: Lewis and Hathaway are used to seeing attacks on other people. What happens when the attack is on one of their own? Lewis/Hathaway friendship. Please read and review. Revies make my world go round! ON HIATUS!


Oh Hathaway...

A Lewis Story...

Chapter 1: RAPE!

Summary: Lewis and Hathaway are used to seeing attacks on other

people. What happens when the attack is on one of their

own? Lewis/Hathaway friendship.

Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing. The characters of Lewis belong to Colin

Dexter and ITV. I own nothing but a sick imagination.

Author's Note: Just something that came to me while I was day-

dreaming. Hope you enjoy. I have fixed the story a bit

so that it makes sense why Hathaway did not fight.

hope that it is a bit better. Not sure when the rest will

be up. Please review and tell me what you think of the fix

All was silent in the secluded alley except for the footsteps of Detective Sergeant James Hathaway. He was on his way back from work, a little later than usual. He was enjoying the quiet of the alleyway when he heard another set of footsteps coming up behind him. He didn't pay them any attention and carried on walking. A sharp pain in his shoulder stopped him. He slowly felt his limbs become numb. He ordered his feet to move but they refused to cooperate with him.

A hand slowly made its way down his side and around his back to rest on his backside. James tried to protest but, like his legs, his mouth refused to cooperate with him. The hand then squeezed his left buttock firmly. The hand travelled around his waist and pulled him back until he was flush against another man's body. James could feel the man's hard on pressing into his thigh.

The man leant forward and placed his mouth by James's ear. James could feel his breath, harsh and rank, by his ear.

"Now then, what have we here? Such a pretty boy. Perfect!" The man's voice was a low growl but James could hear the lust in it.

The man used his free hand to undo his belt and take off his own trousers and pants. The other hand stayed firmly around James's waist.

When he was free of clothes on his bottom half, he brought both of his hands up to James's shoulders. He spun James around and pushed him to his knees. James' mind screamed orders at his body to fight, to move away, but it was to no avail.

"Open your mouth boy." the man ordered. James found that he had no choice but to obey. His mouth opened on the man's command even though James tried to fight it. The man lined his weeping member up with James's mouth and, with one thrust, forced it right to the back of James's throat. James had to react quickly to stop himself gagging. The man was making noises that made James want to throw up.

The man placed his hands behind James's head to keep him still. James felt the man pull back and he thought it was over. When the man thrust back in again, James got a bit of a shock. He continued to thrust harshly into James's mouth, all the while making moans of pleasure.

With a final thrust he came hard in James's mouth. When James didn't swallow, he hit James on the head and ordered him to swallow. James found that he had no choice but to obey. He pulled his limp member out of James's mouth and looked at it.

"Clean it." He growled at James.

James found his body leaning forward, he desperately tried to gain some control but nothing happened, and licked and sucked the man's member until it was clean. The man looked down and saw that his member had hardened again.

"Oh dear! I guess we will just have to take care of that."

He grabbed James by the shoulders and yanked him up and around so that James had his back up against the wall. He then removed all of James's clothing.

"What a pretty boy!"

He picked up James's legs and placed them around his waist. He placed a harsh kiss on James's mouth. James noticed with horror that his mouth opened automatically. The man used this to force his tongue into James's mouth.

He broke the kiss and with one quick thrust, forced himself into James's entrance. He forced himself all the way in then stopped.

James screamed loudly in his mind and found that once again his body refused to cooperate with him and not a sound escaped him. His entrance and hips felt as though they were on fire. He shuddered in pain and dread, the first movement that was his and his alone which gave him hope that it would soon be over and that he would be able to get away. The man mistook it for a shiver of pleasure. He leant forward, causing sharp pain to flare up in James's abdomen.

"You enjoying that boy? Would you like more?"

He then proceeded to kiss and lick every part of James's torso that he could reach, occasionally pausing to bite James. When he reached James's ear, he placed a kiss on the soft kiss on the soft skin there. He then whispered something in James's ear.

"You must be a sweet little virgin. I can tell. You're so fucking tight! It feels so fuckin' good!"

With that he pulled out, almost completely, and then slammed back in with such force James' mind screamed in agony. He then proceeded to carry on thrusting. With every thrust sharp shots of pain flare up within James's hips, abdomen and entrance.

With a final thrust, the man came hard, moaning, inside of James. James felt the man's member go limp, still inside of him. The man kissed him harshly and pulled his limp member out of James's entrance. The man then proceeded to get dressed.

Once he was dressed, the man turned to James, who was still against the wall. He walked up to James, kissed him roughly on the lips.

"Thanks for that Darlin'. You were the best fuck that I've had in long time. I might come back for more soon."

With one final kiss he was gone, leaving James alone in the dark alleyway. His body promptly collapsed because of the searing pain he felt all over. In a few seconds, the darkness had crept into his vision. When he could see nothing but blackness, Hathaway was dead to the world.

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: I feel so mean! I've hurt Hathaway. Please review.

Reviews make my world go round.


End file.
